


갈망

by WwwsBryce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Control, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, M/M, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 아나킨 스카이워커가 “갈망”이라 불리는 물질을 발견했을 때 불법 밀매단 수사의 방향은 완전히 엉뚱한 곳으로 튀었고…언제나처럼, 뒷수습은 오비완의 몫이었다.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 13





	갈망

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053237) by [Ralph_E_Silvering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph_E_Silvering/pseuds/Ralph_E_Silvering). 

시작은 평범한 광고였다.

제다이 나이트이자 공화국 장군 아나킨 스카이워커는 그 날 코러산트의 낮은 층에 내려갈 예정도 아니었다. 그에게는 모처럼 주어진 휴일이었다. 하지만 임무의 부름을ㅡ정확히는 평의회의 부름을ㅡ받았고, 바로 여기 237층에서 그는 불법 무기 밀매단의 증거를 찾고 있었다.

그리고 바로 여기에 있었다. 문제의 전단지. 옆 건물의 더럽고 얼룩덜룩한 벽에 붙어, 흉한 분홍색과 주황색 네온이 번갈아 빛나는 싸구려 플림지.

_갈망_. 큼직한 볼드체 글씨가 우주 공용어와 트윌렉어로 쓰여있었다. _유일한_ 옷가지인 붉은 전통망토와 청록색 머리카락으로 보아 가탈렌타인임이 분명한 여성이, 풍만한 가슴과 맨 살을 훤히 드러낸 사진도 함께였다. 그리고 사진 밑에는 형광분홍빛 액체로 채워진 작은 유리잔이 그려져 있었다. 원래 음료가 그런 색인 건지 아니면 그저 광고의 색깔을 맞추기 위해 그렇게 칠한 건지, 아나킨은 알 수 없었다. 그 아래, 살짝 작은 글씨들을 그는 읽었다:

_당신의 가장 은밀한 갈망을 경험하세요. 잠재의식을 열고 상상의 나래를 펼치세요._

그걸 어디서 구할 수 있는지는 쓰여있지 않았다.

그가 서있는 우중충한 골목은 텅 비어있었다. 그래피티로 뒤덮이고 쓰레기들만 잔뜩 쌓여 지저분했고, 수천 층 위 코러산트의 인공 하늘에선 비가 꾸준히 내렸다. 코러산트의 낮은 층은 어딜 가도 어두웠다. 이 아래에서 태어난 이들은 평생 태양을, 혹은 별들을 보지 못한 채 살고 죽는다고, 제다이 템플에선 짐작했다. 마스터 요다가 오더에 있는 동안, 혹은 그 이전부터도, 제다이들은 이 아래를 개선하기 위해 노력해왔지만 변한 것은 없어 보였다.

네온사인, 만연한 범죄, 어둠, 빈곤과 추잡함ㅡ그것이 낮은 층에 대한 아나킨의 인상이었다. 마지막으로 여기 와본 것이 열세 살 때였는데도 말이다. 그는 다시 한번 광고를 쳐다봤다. 차갑고 축축한 비가 뒷머리에서 떨어져, 제다이 로브의 깃 새로 들어가 등을 타고 흘러내렸다. 골목 바로 바깥에서 가벼운 실랑이가 벌어졌다. 블라스터가 발포됐고 그리고는 다시 고요해졌다.

추적추적 빗소리를 제외하면.

팅- 콤링크 소리에 그는 제자리에서 펄쩍 뛰었다. 그리고는 입가로 가져가 응답했다: “스카이워커입니다.”

“좀 어떠냐, 꼬맹이,” 기사단의 가장 뛰어난 첩보원, 제다이 마스터 퀸란 보스의 과하게 유쾌한 목소리가 우렁차게 말했다.

아나킨은 인상을 쓰고는 재빨리 콤링크의 볼륨을 낮췄다. 이 근방의 이웃들에게 제 위치를 떠벌릴 마음은 없었다. “별일 없어요,” 그는 딱딱하게 대꾸했다. “아직 아무것도 찾진 못했지만요.”

“뭐, 난 뭔가 찾았을지도 몰라,” 보스가 말했다. 아나킨의 짧은 인내심으로 들어주기엔 지나치게 들뜬 목소리였다. 그는 추웠고, 젖고 피곤했으며, 컨디션이 좋은 날에도 퀸란 보스를 참아주는 건 극히 잠깐이 전부였다. 언젠가 오비완에게 퀸란 보스는…똥멍청이라고 불평한 적도 있었다. 그마저도 제 마스터에게 훈계를 듣지 않기 위해 고르고 고른 단어였다.

오비완은 그저 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리고 그 예리한 청회색 눈동자로 아나킨을 들여다봤다. “혹시 지금 그가 거만하고 방종한데다가 불손하다는 사실을 말하려는 게냐? 그리고 무모하고 성급하다고?” 그는 가볍게 물었다.

아나킨은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그렇게까지 말하고 싶진 않았지만, “네.”

그리고 오비완은 미친 듯이 웃으며, 거의 눈물까지 흘리면서 자리를 떴다. 아나킨은 그 자리에 선 채 빨개진 얼굴로 어색하게 굳어있었다. 오비완이 왜 웃는 건지 이해할 수 없었지만 저와 관련이 있는 건 확실했다. 뭐, 어쨌거나 그는 언제나 제 마스터보다 다섯 걸음 정도 뒤쳐진듯한 기분을 느끼곤 했으니까.

마스터. 절대로 전 마스터가 아닌, 그냥 마스터. 오비완이 아무리…똥멍청이라 할지라도, 그 정도 존중은 받아 마땅했다.

이제 그는 그 기억에 인상을 썼다. 그는 오비완이 저를 놀리는 것을 정말로 싫어했다. “15분 후에 집에서 봐요,” 그는 보스에게 말하고 통신을 끊었다. 집은, 제다이 사원이 아니라 그들이 이 임무를 위해 빌린 초라한 아파트를 뜻했다.

그가 서있는 우중충한 골목은 텅 비어있었다. _갈망_을 광고하던 전단까지 떼버리자, 완벽하게 텅 비었다.

나중에. 한참 후에.

보스와 만나서 다음 단계를 의논한 후에, 사원의 오비완과 아소카에게 그가 며칠간 임무로 떠나있을 거라고 암호화된 메시지를 보낸 후에(그의 _휴일에_ 말이다, 어찌나 뻔한지), 홀로 단서를 쫓아 헛되이 몇 시간을 보낸 후에, 아나킨은 더러운 아파트로 돌아왔다. 보스는 거기 없었고, 암호화된 쪽지에는 그가 잠복임무에 나가니 기다리라고 쓰여있었다.

퀸란 보스의 쪽지를 기꺼이 받아줄 기분이 아니었던 아나킨은, 포스로 플림지를 아무렇게나 구겨버렸다. 그 다음 그걸 불태웠다.

오비완의 답장은 그의 기분을 더더욱 가라앉혔다. _너와 퀸이 항상 견해가 일치하진 않다는 걸 안다만_ㅡ데이터패드에 나열된 글자에서 제 마스터의 천연덕스러운 목소리가 들리는 듯 했다ㅡ_부디 그러려고 노력하고 네가 제다이라는 사실을 기억하렴, 아나킨._

그는 밖에 나가 눈에 보이는 가장 센 코렐리안 브랜디를 사왔다. _그나저나 대체 누가 저 거만한 머저리를 ‘퀸’이라고 부른다고?_

제다이는 우주 대부분의 종족들보다 알코올에 강했으므로 그가 취하는 덴 제법 시간이 걸렸지만, 아나킨의 결심은 단단했다. 더러운 회색 창문에 떨어지는 빗소리를 배경으로 그의 신경이 기분 좋게 윙윙거릴 때쯤에야, 그는 _갈망_ 광고지를 다시 꺼냈다.

가축우리 같은 방이 뽐내는 하나뿐인 전등의 희미한, 깜박거리는 불빛아래에서 그는 플림지를 살펴봤다. 광고는 여전히 시시각각 형광분홍색과 형광주황색으로 번갈아 빛났고, 그건 이 거지소굴을 차지한 낡아빠진 암갈색 의자와 연보라색 침대와는 끔찍한 조화를 이뤘다.

아나킨은 형형한 눈빛으로 광고지를 쿡쿡 찔렀지만 아무런 변화도 없었다. 그는 조심스레 플림지를 들어 이쪽저쪽으로 들여다보고, 바깥의 깜박이는 네온사인에도 갖다 대보고 심지어는 자외선도 비춰봤지만, 이 ‘갈망’을 파는 곳이 어딘지는 나타나지 않았다.

그래서 그는 코렐리안 브랜디를 한잔 더 들이켰고ㅡ그건 토 나오는 맛이었지만 델타의 엔진 오일만큼이나 강렬했고ㅡ생각에 잠겼다.

그가 전에 성적인 매력을 느껴본 적이 아예 없는 것은 아니다. 한번은 오드 만텔의 술집에서 트윌렉 댄서에게 입을 맞춘 적도 있었다ㅡ교태부리고, 우아했으며, 입을 맞추는 순간까지도 그 놀리는듯한 미소가 느껴졌었다. 그리고 로탈에서 그를 외진 구석으로 끌어당겼던 남창은, 옷가지 너머로 발기한 성기가 느껴질 만큼 아나킨에게 몸을 한껏 밀착하고 달아올라, 귓가에 금지된 말들을 속삭였었다. 아나킨의 머릿속엔 오직 남자의 그 억양, 코어 우주의 우아한 상류층 악센트와, 제 것에 단단하고 뜨겁게 눌려오는 남자의 성기…

그리고 그는 언제나 나부의 전 여왕, 파드메 아미달라가 아름답다고 생각했다.

심지어 사춘기가 닥쳤을 땐 한두 번 몽정도 했었다. 뭐, 그랬던 것 같다고 생각한다. 꿈은 흐릿하고 잘 기억나지 않았지만, 적어도 잠들기 전 여왕을 떠올렸던 것은 확실했다. 그 즈음 의장님께서 그녀의 이야기를 종종 꺼내셨던 것을 기억했다.

그건 그가 오비완에게 그와 의장님이 사적인 만남에서 정확히 무슨 대화를 나눴는지 말해주기 전의 일이다. 그리고 의장님이 그를 어디로 이끌었는지도 말이다.

밝은 눈을 갸름하게 뜬 채 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있던 오비완의 표정에 순간 격렬한 분노와…_두려움이_ 솟구쳐, 그가 다시 자제심을 되찾기 전까지 그들의 포스본드를 새하얗게 불태웠었다. 그 표정을 아나킨은 영원히 잊지 못할 것이다. 제 마스터가 평정을 잃는 것을 단 한번도 보지 못했던 아나킨은, 그 벌어진 입술과 거칠게 오르내리는 가슴팍에서 감히 고개도 돌리지 못한 채, 눈만 휘둥그렇게 뜨고 있었다.

그가 어쩔 줄 몰라 하며 한 팔을 뻗었지만, 오비완은 불가능하리만치 빠르게 움직여 아나킨이 그에게 닿기도 전에 그의 손을 움켜쥐었다. 굳은살 박힌 마스터의 손은 강인했다. 그는 부드럽게 아나킨을 놓아주었다.

_정치가들을 믿어선 안돼, 아나킨. 언젠가는 네 눈에도 보일 거야._

그 후 얼마 지나지 않아 그들은 아우터 림으로 기나긴 임무를 떠났었다.

아나킨의 고개가 가슴팍으로 떨어졌고, 문득 느슨해진 손가락 사이로 빈 잔이 떨어져 유리가 산산조각 났다.

그 소리에 그는 깜짝 놀라 욕설과 함께 선잠에서 깼다. 끙 소리와 함께 허리를 펴자, 잠결에 웅크리고 있던 등이 항의했다. 손바닥으로 눈두덩을 꾹꾹 누르며, 그는 흘깃 시간을 확인했다. 0300. 끝내주네. 비는 여전히 타닥타닥 창문을 두드렸고, 머리 위 어디선가 침대가 벽을 때리는 규칙적인 쿵쿵 소리와 교성이 코러스처럼 울렸다.

아나킨은 천장을 노려보며 거기에 광선검을 꽂아 위층의 아무나를 죽도록 겁주는 건 어떨까 생각했다.

그가 전에 성적인 매력을 느껴본 적이 아예 없는 것은 아니다. 다만 실행에 옮기고 싶을 만큼 끌리진 않았을 뿐이지. 때때로 화장실에서 딸을 쳤지만, 그때조차도 특정한 누군가를 떠올린 적은 한번도 없었다.

그저 머릿속을 완벽히 비우고, 눈을 감은 채, 한 손으로 거칠게 성기를 쥐고 흔들 동안 그를 씻어 내리는 뜨거운 물줄기만을 느꼈다. 그저 물소리와 제 가쁜 숨소리, 그리고 오비완이 부엌을 어슬렁거리는 소리가 전부였다. 만약 이런 모습을 들킨다면 오비완은ㅡ

그리고 그 생각이 그를 끝에 다다르게 했다.

들킬지도 모른다는 스릴, 그 위험성이 제 성욕을 자극한다고 아나킨은 생각했다. 그 이론을 검증하기 위해 평의회의 방 앞에서 딸을 치겠다는 말은 아니지만. 그런 저를 발견했을 때 메이스 윈두의 표정이 어떨지는 훤히 그릴 수 있었다.

그 상상에 몸을 부르르 떨고는, 아나킨은 허리를 숙여 플림지를 집어 들었다. 대개 그는, 그저 제게 맞는 사람을 아직 만나지 못했을 뿐이라고 생각했다. 혹은 오비완처럼 저도 섹스에 관심이 없는 수도승인 모양이라고 말이다. 만약 제 마스터가 인생에서 한번이라도 성적인 생각을 떠올렸으면, 아나킨은 손에 장을 지질 것이다. 그는 흘깃 플림지를 내려다봤다가 움찔했다.

거기, 오른쪽 아래 구석에, 읽기 힘들만큼 아무렇게나 휘갈겨진 공용어. _45층, 7블록, 431, 4B 구역. 가격은 협상 가능함._

*

45층은 아나킨이 여태껏 가본 가장 낮은 층보다도 한참 아래였다. 사실 누가 묻는다면, 그는 이만큼 아래는 수백 년 전에 버려진 줄 알았다고 시인할 것이다. 쌓이고 쌓인 도시의 무게가 이미 오래 전부터 이 아래를 거주 불가능하게 만들었다.

결국에 아나킨은 건물을 찾아낼 수 있었다. 이 층은 무시무시하게 조용했다ㅡ거의 완전히 무너지고 버려진 건물들, 드문드문 꺼질듯한 등불. 대기엔 악취가 떠다녔고, 아나킨의 발소리와 건물에서 방울방울 떨어지는 물방울, 시야 가장자리 어둠 속을 잽싸게 돌아다니는 거대한 설치류와 다른 야생동물들 소리가 유일했다.

그는 쓰레기로 난잡한 어두운, 퀴퀴한 냄새가 나는 계단을 걸어 올라가ㅡ

ㅡ눈부시게 깨끗한, 환한 층계참에 들어섰다. 따분한 표정의 안내원은 그의 광선검 같은 것들엔 거의 시선도 주지 않은 채, 홀 아래로 내려가 로디아인을 만나라고 말해줬다.

액체가 담긴 병의 퀄리티로 보아 이게 뭐든 간에 이 아래에서 만든 게 아님은 확실했다. “왜 저 위에서 팔지 않고?” 아나킨은 수상쩍어하며 물었다. 로디아인은 구린 데가 있는 것처럼 보였지만 그의 옷차림은 단정하고 깨끗했으며, 보통 아나킨은 이런 것까지 따지는 성격이 아니지만 굳이 따지자면, 세련된 유행에 따르고 있었다.

“극도로 불법적인 재료가 들어있거든,” 출입문과 아나킨을 휙휙 번갈아 확인하며 로디아인이 말했다. “강력한 환각을 불러일으키지. 심지어…제다이에게조차도.” 이제 그의 시선은 로브 아래에 형편없이 감춰진 아나킨의 광선검으로 향했다. “그리고 자제력을 떨어뜨려.”

“그게 다인가?”

로디아인은 딴 생각에 빠진 것 같았지만, 솔직히 말하자면 아나킨도 마찬가지였다. “안시온 씨앗과 카마스의 달빛 뿌리. 내가 만들어낸 혼합물. 네 잠재의식을 건드리지.” 짧은 순간, 아나킨을 헤아리려는 로디아인의 시선이 교활하게 번뜩였다. “그러는 _당신은_, 정확히 무엇을 갈망하시나, 마스터 제다이?” 그는 입술을 핥으며, 아나킨의 험악한 표정도 개의치 않고 캐물었다. “네 머릿속에선 어떤 욕망도 금지되지 않아.”

다 안다는 듯한 암시에 아나킨은 제 얼굴이 화르륵 타오르는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 한 손을 광선검으로 가져갔다. “난 공적인 일로 온 거야,” 로디아인이 움츠러드는 것을 지켜보며 그는 강조했다. 반질반질한 책상에 크레딧 한 움큼을 던지듯 놓고서 그는 형광핑크색 액체가 담긴 유리병을 움켜쥐었고, 뒤에서 들려오는 외침은 무시한 채 성큼성큼 걸어나갔다.

“이 아래에선 공화국 크레딧은 안 취급해!”

*

그가 허름한 아파트로 돌아왔을 땐 여전히 겨우 0600에 가까운 시간이었고 하늘은 새까맸다. 수평선 너머 천천히 올라오는 태양빛을 볼 수 없는 것은 이상했다. 그의 머릿속에서 코러산트는 언제나 그런 모습이었기 때문이다ㅡ그와 오비완과 아소카가 부대와 함께 행성을 떠나 있을 때마다, 혹은 그와 오비완이 아우터 림과 미개척 우주로 임무에 임무를 떠돌았던 십여 년 동안ㅡ그와 오비완의 쿼터를 살금살금 뻗어나가는 태양빛. 오비완이 콰이곤을 추억하기 위해 기르는 식물들에 활기를 주고. 방 한가운데 동그란 매트에서 명상하는 그의 마스터를 따뜻한 황금빛으로 물들이며.

아나킨이 아무리 성가시게 굴어도 오비완의 집중은 흐트러지는 법이 없었다.

그는 지금쯤 제 마스터에게 연락해야 했다. 그에게 이 신비에 싸인, 새로운 불법 환각제가 코러산트 지하세계에 돌고 있다고 알려야 했다.

대신에, 그는 코르크 뚜껑을 뽑아, 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 분홍빛 액체를 크게 한 모금 들이켰다.

그건 거의 역겨울 만큼 달콤했고 효과는 즉각적이었다. 그는 제 몸이 긴장을 풀고 축 늘어지는 것을 느꼈고, 약물을 먹기 전에 의자에 앉아있길 잘했다고 생각했다. 오비완은 절대로 이런 행동을 용납하지 않을 거란 확신이 그의 마지막 의식이었다.

모든 것이 흐릿하다는 것을 깨닫는 덴 시간이 걸렸다. 마치 물 속에 있는 것처럼 몸이 무거웠고 희미하고 불완전한 기억들이 강물처럼 떠내려갔다.

그곳에 오비완이, 포스-점프로 구름 위 불가능한 높이를 뛰어오르고 있었다.

_역시 내 마스터야. 그보다 나은 사람은 없어._

아나킨이 파다완들 중 하나와 싸우기 시작하자, 마스터 타치와의 대화에 열중해있던 오비완의 주의가 즉각 그를 향했다.

후에 그들의 쿼터로 돌아와 그가 소년을 꾸짖었을 때, 뜨겁고 화난 저 청회색 눈동자에 오로지 아나킨만이 들어찼고 그의 익숙한, 우아한 억양이 아나킨을 흠뻑 덮쳤다.

마스터의 실망에 제 얼굴이 시뻘개지는 것을 느꼈지만, 마침내 자제력을 잃은 오비완의 모습에 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰고 척추를 타고 열이 올라왔다.

_네 손을 등 뒤로 묶어놔야겠구나. 그럼 싸움질을 멈추겠니!_

그리고.

_어떤 문화권에서는, 아나킨_, 문득 깊고 피곤해진 눈으로 오비완이 이어서 운을 뗐다, _버릇없는 아이들을 무릎에 엎어놓고 엉덩이를 때린단다. 그게 제다이 방식이 아님에 감사하렴._

오비완은 어깨를 축 늘어뜨린 채 한 손으로 수염을 매만지며 한숨을 내쉬었다. _오늘 저녁은 쿼터에서 자숙해. 평의회가 처벌을 결정할거다. 이제 가서 씻거라._

그리고는 그가 나가, 그의 뒤로 문이 쉿- 닫혔고, 아나킨은 비틀거리며 화장실로 향했다. 싸우느라 땀에 젖고…인생에서 가장 강렬하게 흥분한 채. 뜨거운 물이 쏟아지자 그는 더 이상 자제할 수 없었고, 복부를 훑어 내린 손가락은 마침내 제 불그레한, 딱딱한 성기를 건드렸다.

가볍게 스치는 손가락에 성욕은 자극적이고 압도적으로 그를 관통했고, 다리가 후들거렸다.

헐떡이며 화장실 벽에 무겁게 기댄 채, 아나킨은 팔꿈치 안쪽에 얼굴을 묻고 단단히 성기를 쥐고 흔들었다. 느리게, 그리고는 빠르게, 머릿속에서 속삭이는 오비완의 목소리에 골반이 제멋대로 튕겼다.

_…손을 뒤로 묶고_

_…널 내 무릎에 엎어놓고 엉덩이를 때려서_

격렬한 사정에 다리가 무너졌고, 물은 모든 흔적을 씻어 내렸다.

그 꿈은, 비전은, 환각은, 거기서 정지해, 멈췄다가ㅡ다시 처음으로 되돌아갔다.

아나킨이 머뭇대며 다시 손가락을 스치자 흥분한 성기가 펄떡거렸고, 성욕이 또 한번 그를 관통했다ㅡ그 어느 때보다도 강렬하게.

그가 아까처럼 성기를 쥐고 흔들려던 순간 그의 손이 머리 위로 끌어올려졌고, 그는 벽으로 부드럽게 밀쳐져 다시 한번 서늘한 타일에 머리가 눌렸다. 단단한, 벌거벗은 몸이 등뒤에서 그를 짓눌렀다. 오비완의 수염이 뒷목을 스치고 입술은 아나킨의 귓가에 닿아, 쉰 목소리가 소년의 몸을 전율케 했다.

_손을 얌전히 두라고 했을 텐데._

강철 같은 팔이 아나킨의 허리를 껴안고 오비완의 벌거벗은, 근육질의 탄탄한 몸으로 끌어당겼다. 아나킨의 동그란 엉덩이에 성기의 굴곡이 눌렸고, 마스터의 몸은 용광로처럼 뜨거웠다.

오비완의 숨소리는 거칠었지만 그는 아주 천천히, 여유롭게 골반을 움직였다. 아나킨의 엉덩이 골 사이로 발기한 성기를 감질나게 쓸어 올렸고, 움찔거리는 구멍 위를 느릿하게 스치며 허릿짓했다.

아나킨이 애달아 신음하며 골반을 마주 흔들었지만 그러자마자 단단한 성기는 사라지고, 오비완의 작은 웃음소리, 그 따뜻한 숨결만이 목덜미를 건드렸다.

아나킨은 절박하게 헐떡이다 붙들리지 않은 손을 이제 물을 흘리고 있는 제 아래로 가져갔다. 모든 피가 한곳으로 쏠렸고, 너무나 원해서, 너무나 필요해서 현기증이 났다.

오비완이 그의 목덜미에서 으르렁거리며 다시 천천히 골반을 앞으로 움직여, 아나킨의 정신을 완전히 빼놓았다. _내가 그래도 좋다고 했던가, 아나킨_, 아나킨이 사랑하는 바로 그 목소리로 그는 경고했다. _넌 내가 허락할 때에만 만질 수 있어._

아나킨은 휘청거리다 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 오비완의 어깨에 기댔다. 이를 악물고 쌕쌕 숨을 내쉬는 그의 성기를 따라 가느다란 프리컴 줄기가 흘러내렸다.

“오비완!” 그의 마스터가 골반을 움직여 아나킨이 견딜 수 없을 만큼 너무나 느리게, 너무나 절제된 동작으로 성기를 엉덩이에 비비기 시작하자, 그는 수치를 잊고 애원했다. 더 세게, 더 빠르게, 더 깊이 오비완을 받아들이기 위해 제 엉덩이를 흔들며ㅡ

그는 절정이 다가오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다, 오비완이 그의 전부를 둘러싼 것을 느낄 수 있었다. “마스터” 그리고 “제발요” 그리고 “오 포스여, 너무 좋아요,” 신음처럼 내뱉으며, 자신이 수치스러운 말들을 두서없이 나불대고 있음을 알았다. 상관없었다.

“제발요, 오비완,” 그가 겪어본 가장 강렬한 오르가즘이 될 것임을 알았기에, 너무나, 너무나 가까이 있음을 알았기에, 그는 울부짖었다. 오비완이 지금 그를 밀어낸다면ㅡ

_예쁘기도 하지,_ 오비완이 속삭였다. 그의 숨소리도 엉망이었고, 절정이 가까워짐에 따라 오비완의 허릿짓은 조금씩 박자가 흔들리기 시작했다._ 가도 좋아, 아나킨. 앞을 만지지 않아도 갈 수 있지?_ 그가 헐떡이며 다시 한번 크고 완벽하게 골반을 움직였을 때, 아나킨은 정신을 차릴 수 없을 만큼의 쾌감이 제 안에 구르는 것을 느꼈다. _아주 가깝잖니. 이제 싸는 거야ㅡ_

그의 마지막 허릿짓은 의도했던 것보다 깊었고, 아나킨이 제 마스터의 성기에 맞춰 엉덩이를 뒤로 흔든 순간 그 선단은 아나킨의 구멍을 꿰뚫었다.

날카로운 안도의 울음과 함께, 아나킨은 사정했다.

*

눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 그는 여전히 그 우중충한 아파트의 의자에 축 늘어져있었다ㅡ가쁜 호흡에 사정으로 인해 바지 앞섬은 축축해진 채.

몸을 움직이려다가 그는 제가 여전히 아래를 세우고 있음을 깨달았다. “뭐야 씨발?” 그는 신음했고, 몸을 바로 세우려 애썼지만, 바지의 가죽이 흥분한 성기를 스치자 사정의 여운과 새로운 성욕이 그를 덮쳤다.

근육이 도무지 말을 듣지 않자 그는 움직이길 포기하고 다시 축 늘어졌고, 한 손을 바지 속에 넣어 천천히 발기하기 시작한 성기를 감싸 쥐었다. 그건 이미 한차례의 사정으로 미끈거렸다. 떨리는 손으로 성기를 바지에서 꺼내, 갈라진 틈을 엄지로 쓸고, 선단을 둥글게 문지르고, 고환을 감싸고…오비완이ㅡ_오비완이_ㅡ그에게 크고 완벽하게 허릿짓했던 것을 떠올리지 않으려고 애썼다.

그는 단 한번도 제 마스터를 그런 식으로 생각한 적 없었다.

_아나킨의 엉덩이에 비비는 것만으로 그 완벽한 자제력을 잃고 흔들리기 시작했던 오비완의 허릿짓._

그는 손가락으로 다시 한번 귀두를 훑어 선단에 맺힌 프리컴을 훔쳤다가, 한 손에 성기를 쥐고는 허리를 거칠게 움직였다. 방 안에 제 숨소리만 요란했다.

그는 오비완의 끝없는 잔소리와 그의 훈계를 싫어했다. 언제나 아나킨을 꾸짖는 그의 목소리…

그의 손이 더욱 빨라졌고, 시야가 어지러워지기 시작했다.

오 포스여, 제발, 그는 너무나 가까웠다.

그는 오비완 케노비에게 끌리지 않았다. 그는 여자를 좋아했다. 그때 그 남창은 딱 한번뿐이었ㅡ

_가도 좋아, 아나킨._

어쩔 도리 없이 신음하며, 아나킨은 사정했다.

*

그 후 그는 샤워를 했다. 얼음장 같은 물줄기 아래에 서서 제 몸에 손대기를 거부했다. 흘깃 시선을 내리자 자위로 불그레한 성기가 여전히 살짝 서있는 게 보였다. 그는 샤워기를 잠그고, 머리카락에서 떨어진 물방울이 바닥에 찰박찰박 부딪히는 것을 지켜봤다. 제 몸을 생전 처음인 것마냥 낯설게 쳐다봤다.

그는 청소년기를 그 어떤 성적인 갈망도 없다시피 보냈다. 그 사실에 대해 생각하고 느끼는 게 있어야 한다는 건 알았지만, 그는 그저…그러지 않았다. 그러나 이제, 이토록 갑자기, 그는 그 갈망을 억누를 수 없게 된 것 같았다. 그의 몸은 손길을 원하고 갈구했으며, 만져도 만져도 처음인 것만 같은 그 손길은…기분 좋았다.

오비완은 제게 매력을 느낄까, 그는 멍하니 궁금해했다.

남은 환각제를 그는 부엌의 싱크대에 부어버릴까도 생각했다. 대신에, 여전히 벌거벗은 채로, 그는 아파트를 가로질러 _갈망_의 병을 움켜쥐고 침대로 기어들어갔다. 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 한 모금을 삼켰다.

오비완은 그들의 침대에서 제 위에 올라타있었다. 그의 입술은 위험한 미소를 그렸고 이마엔 적갈색 머리카락이 흘러내렸다. 아나킨은 팔을 뻗어 머리카락을 제 마스터의 얼굴에서 쓸어 넘겨주고 싶었지만, 오비완은 그가 손대는 것을 금지했다.

아나킨은 완전히 벌거벗은 채, 제 마스터의 즐거움을 위해 팔다리를 벌리고 누워있었다. 오비완은 아나킨의 가슴팍을 따라 내려가며 느릿하게 입맞추고 지분거렸고, 아나킨의 골반을 핥고 깨물기도 해 그를 미치게 만들었다. 작은 흐느낌이 새어 나왔고, 오비완이 마침내, _마침내_, 그 완벽한 입술로 아나킨의 성기를 삼켰다.

“흐아앗,” 축축한 온기가 그를 감싸자 골반이 제멋대로 들렸고 아나킨은 소리 내 울었다. 오비완이 욱신거리는 성기를 입에 문 채 흠 소리를 내자, 그 날카로운 울림에 아나킨은 그대로 사정할뻔했다.

팔을 뻗어 오비완의 머리카락을 양손 가득 쥐고, 마스터의 입 안 깊숙이 추삽질을 하고 싶었다. 저 완벽한, 신랄한 입술에 사정할 때까지 좆질을 하고 싶었다…그러나 그의 마스터는 그가 손대는 것을 금지했다.

_계속 얌전히 있을 수 있지, 아나킨?_ 그가 활짝 열린 포스본드로 생각을 보냈다.

아나킨의 손은, 진짜 손과 기계 손 모두 침대 시트를 그러쥐었지만, 지대한 의지로 그는 다시 골반을 내릴 수 있었다. 경련하고, 떨며, 심장은 두방망이질 쳤고 갈망에 머리가 핑핑 돌았다. 모든 신경은 오비완의 입 안 젖은 열기로 향했다. 빨아들일 때 조여오는 입술, 성기의 틈을 거칠게 가르는 혀, 음란한 소리와 함께 튀어나왔다 다시 삼켜지고, 아나킨은 절박하게 움직임을 참으며 몸서리쳤다.

오비완이 고개를 들고 그를 내려다보자 부드러운 구릿빛 머리카락이 아나킨의 달아오른 성기를 스쳤다.

_포스여, 너를 좀 보렴,_ 그의 말엔 즐거움이 녹아났다. _네가 얼마나 발정이 났는지를._

“오비완,” 창피함에 얼굴을 붉히면서도 아나킨은 애원했다.

_스스로 만져보렴,_ 마스터가 명령했다. _말을 잘 들었으니 허락해주마._

아나킨은 성기의 뿌리를 움켜쥐었다ㅡ손 안에서 그건 두껍고 뜨겁고 오비완의 타액으로 미끈거렸다. 그는 시선을 내려 오로지 저를, 저만을 향한 오비완의 청회색 눈동자를 마주했다.

성기를 감싼 아나킨의 손에서 시선을 떼지 않은 채 오비완은 입술을 핥았다. _착하기도 하지,_ 그의 마스터는 허락하듯 속삭였고, 아나킨의 움직임을 굶주린 시선으로 지켜보며 자기 성기를 감쌌다. 아나킨은 오비완의 바지가 터질 듯 부푼 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그 긴, 우아한 손가락으로 앞섬을 쥐고 아나킨의 리듬에 맞춰 흔들기 시작했을 때 제 마스터의 입술이 벌어져 소리 없는 한숨을 뱉는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

아나킨이 제 성기를 만질 동안, 완벽히 갖춰 입은 오비완이 바지 위로 자위하는 것은 너무나 야했다. _아나킨,_ 오비완이 신음했고 아나킨은 정신을 잃었다.

다시 정신을 차렸을 때, 그는 또 한차례 사정한 이후였고 여전히 한 손으로 민감한, 반쯤 선 성기를 쥐고 있었다. 그는 몸을 굴려 퀴퀴한 내가 나는 침구에 얼굴을 묻었고, 기진맥진함과 고양감을 동시에 느꼈다. “시발할 시스여,” 욕설을 중얼거리고는 병을 들어 세 번을 연달아 마셨다. 환각에서 깨어날 때마다, 곧바로.

그는 자신이 양 손 가득 제 제다이 로브를 그러쥔 채 무릎을 꿇고 있는 것을 보았다. 레졸루트호의 광속 엔진 소리를 배경으로, 그는 비품창고에서 오비완의 성기를 빨았다. 그는 오비완도, 스스로도 만져선 안 된다고 명령 받았다.

_쉬이, 아나킨,_ 클론 트루퍼들이 문밖을 행진하는 소리에 오비완이 중얼거리더니, 아나킨의 입술에 얕게 추삽질했다.

그는 어느 고급스러운 식사자리에서 오비완이 식탁 아래로 그의 허벅지 사이에 무릎을 밀어 넣는 것을 보았다. 주변엔 온통 정치인들이었지만 그들의 얼굴은 불분명했다. 이 세계는 눈부시고, 비현실적이었고, 머리 위 샹들리에는 암흑의 바다 속 다이아몬드들처럼 반짝였다. 어쩌면 얼데란이나 타코다나일까. 그런 건 아무래도 좋았다. 중요한 것은 아나킨의 사타구니를 지분거리는 오비완의 무릎뿐이었다ㅡ정치가들과 시시덕거리고 미소를 짓는 것처럼 보이지만 오비완의 모든 신경은 사실 아나킨, 아나킨, _아나킨_…

아나킨은 제 반쯤 선 성기가 펄떡거리고 부피를 키우며, 빠르게 단단해지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 오비완은 혀를 내밀어 입술의 와인을 핥았고, 두꺼운 속눈썹 아래로 아나킨에게 무거운 시선을 던졌다. 그의 청회색 눈동자가 낮은 조명 속에서 빛났다.

대화하는 다른 이들의 목소리는 음소거되었고 아나킨은 시선을 접시로 떨군 채 오비완의 다리에 사타구니를 문지르려고 애썼다.

_여기로 자위해보렴_, 오비완이 그들의 본드를 통해 말했고, 아나킨은 포스 속에서 그의 흥분을 느낄 수 있었다.

아나킨은 또다시 수치심을 느꼈지만, 그보다 더욱 강렬하게 치밀어 오른 것은 갈망이었다.

_그렇지,_ 아나킨이 앞으로 골반을 움직여 오비완의 다리에 성기를 비빌 때마다 그는 말했다. 쾌감은 너무나 천천히 쌓여갔고, 아나킨은 소리를 내지 않기 위해 입술을 세게 깨물고, 순진한 표정을 유지하기 위해 애썼고, 제 얼굴이 새빨갛게 달아올랐음을 알았다. 절정이 가까워진 것을 느꼈을 즈음엔 그 자리에서 뛰쳐나가기 직전이었다. 오비완의 목소리가 내도록 그를 달랬다. _조금만 더. 거의 다됐어. 손은 계속 식탁 위에 두렴. 거의 다ㅡ_

결국에 그들은 궁전의 고급스러운 화장실에 이르렀다. 아나킨은 오비완의 머리 위 튀어나온 벽에 매달려 수치도 모르고 오비완의 허벅지에 성기를 문질러댔다. 엉망으로 사정해, 제 마스터의 품 안에 쓰러져 축 늘어졌고 오비완은 즐겁게 웃음을 터트렸다.

잠에서 깼을 때 화난 목소리들이 아파트 문을 쾅쾅 두드리고 있었지만, 아나킨의 귓가엔 오비완의 목소리만 남아있었다ㅡ아나킨의 사정을 포스본드로 느낀 그가 뱉은, 갈망으로 너덜너덜해진 신음. 아나킨은 재빨리 핑크빛 고문을 또 한 모금 삼켰다.

그는 자신이 평의회의 방에서 오비완에게 다가가는 것을 보았다. 그의 마스터는 그에게 주어진 자리에 다리를 벌리고 앉아있었고, 이른 저녁의 석양이 내려앉은 그의 머리카락은 붉은색과 금색으로 반짝였다. 그는 신 같았다. 그의 입술이 반쯤 미소를 그렸다; 그가 오직 아나킨에게만 보여주는 미소를.

_이리 와서 얌전히 박혀야지._

그는 자신이 제 로브를, 제 광선검을, 제 튜닉을, 그리고는 제 바지를 벗어 떨어뜨리고, 오비완의 허벅지에 올라타 내려앉는 것을 보았다ㅡ아주 천천히, 그의 등이 활처럼 휘고, 고개는 뒤로 젖혀지고, 제 마스터의 성기를 품고 허리를 흔들며 온 몸이 긴장하는 것을. 오로지 그의 허리를 단단히 감싼 오비완의 팔에만 의지한 채.

_손은 의자 위에 올리렴,_ 오비완이 아나킨의 이너셔츠를 움켜쥐고 거칠게 끌어내리며, 골반으로는 그를 강하게 쳐올리며 말했다. _아름답구나,_ 오비완이 말했다.

그 후 아나킨은 다시 샤워를 했다.

*

“꼬라지 한번 좆같구나,” 이틀 후, 마침내 나타난 보스가 말했다. 내도록 꿈속을 들락거리거나 거칠게 딸치며 시간을 보낸 아나킨은 발작적으로 신경질적인 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 보스가 걱정스러운 시선으로 그를 살필 때까지도 멈추지 못했다.

간밤에 그는 병을 전부 비웠고, 기진맥진하고 지치고 민감해진 채로, 아무리 이런 아파트래도 관리인이 그를 여태껏 쫓아내지 않은 것에 놀라워했다. 아주 오랫동안 그는 천장만 바라보며, 마침내 약이 다 떨어졌다는 안도감과 사정 후의 기분 좋은 몽롱함 사이를 떠돌았다. 다 끝났다. 마침내 다 끝난 것이다. 그는 제법 즐거웠고 그걸로 끝이다.

마지막 환상의 기억 때문에 그는 여전히 발기해있었다. 제 성기에 흘깃 시선을 주었을 때 수치심은 그를 격렬하게 꿰뚫었다; 그건 붓고 붉어진 채 다리 사이에서 꺼덕였다.

다 끝났다. 그는 단호하게 생각했다. 비록 그의 성기가 욱신거리고 오비완이 제 이런 모습을 본다면 어떻게 될까 궁금해하면서도 말이다.

_너를 좀 보렴,_ 오비완의 기억이 말했다. _이리 와서 얌전히 박혀야지,_ 그리고 아나킨은 제 성기를 거칠게 쥐고, 매 추삽질마다 그것이 고동치는 것을 느꼈다. 고통스러운 절정은 민망하리만치 빨랐고, 그는 마침내 사정했다는 안도감에 흐느껴 울다 결국 탈진해 잠들 수 있었다.

그리고 이제 보스가 눈앞에 있었다. 아나킨은 도저히 그를 상대할 수가 없었다.

“뭐, 단서를 찾았어,” 보스가 말했다. “우리 임무는 끝난 것 같군.”

“네, 잘됐네요.” 아나킨은 회의적으로 대꾸했다. 그 끝에 오비완을ㅡ진짜 오비완을 마주해야 한다는 사실을 까맣게 잊은 채로, 아나킨은 멍하니 보스의 뒤를 따라 사원으로 향했다.

*

언젠가, 아나킨이 열다섯 살이었을 때, 실수로 오비완의 춤추는 작은 파란색 유리 조각상을 깨뜨린 적이 있었다. 그는 그걸 까맣게 잊었다, 후에 오비완을 마주해야 한다는 사실을 까맣게 잊었다. 로탈에서 그가 다니던 지역 학교의 수업이 끝나고 집으로 돌아와, 깨진 조각들을 손에 쥔 제 마스터의 무너진 표정을 마주하기 전까지 말이다.

오비완은 재빨리 평정을 가장했지만 아나킨은 그 짧은 순간 제가 엿본 깊은 상실감을 결코 잊지 않았다. 오비완도 감정을 느꼈던 것이다; 그것도 아주 깊이. 그것을 제다이 자제력과 고요함 아래에 겹겹이 묻어두었을지라도, 그는 아나킨이 만난 그 어느 누구보다도 감정을 느꼈다.

아나킨은 그 조각상을 마스터에게 준 게 누구일까 궁금해했었다. 마스터가 그토록 강렬한 감정을 품고 있는 이가 누구인지 말이다.

마스터가 제 비전 속 오비완처럼 한번이라도 제게 감정을 느낀 적 있을까 궁금해졌다ㅡ

보스의 뒤를 쫓아 평의회의 방에 들어선 아나킨은 흘깃 제 마스터를 쳐다봤다. 그는 주어진 자리에 다리를 벌리고 앉아, 아나킨의 의심할여지 없이 처참한 몰골을 보고는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸고, 아나킨은 그대로 돌아서서 뛰쳐나갈뻔했다.

심장은 마구 뛰었고, 메스꺼움이 올라오기 시작했고, 아무리 애를 써도 제 마스터의 눈을 마주칠 수 없었다. 그의 머릿속은 끊임없이 떠올리고 또 떠올리고ㅡ

보스가 보고를 시작했지만 아나킨에겐 거의 들리지 않았다.

“할말이 있나, 무언가, 어린 스카이워커?” 공경하는 그랜드 마스터 요다가 지팡이로 바닥을 두드리며 마침내 물었다.

아나킨은 목구멍이 바싹 말라 고개를 저었다.

“이런 날이 다 오는구나,” 오비완이 아나킨과 시선을 맞추고 너무나 천연덕스러운 목소리로, 너무나 다정하게 그를 놀려 어린 제다이 나이트는 뺨이 달아오르는 것을 느꼈다. 방자하게, 유혹적으로 벌어진 오비완의 허벅지에서 아나킨은 눈을 떼지 못했다.

그 사이로 기어가, 오비완의 무릎에 올라타고 제 마스터에게 제발 무자비하게 박아달라고 애원하는 것을 생각했다.

그럼 오비완은 어떤 반응을 보일까 궁금했다.

번뜩 현실로 돌아와 오비완의 얼굴로 시선을 들자, 그 날카로운 청회색 눈동자가 아나킨을 꿰뚫어보았다. 지금 제가 보는 것이 염려의 흔적인 건가? 아니면 놀람?

“자네가 할 말이 없다는 건 답지 않군, 스카이워커,” 마스터 윈두가 언제나처럼 얼간이같이 말했다.

아나킨은 오비완에게서 고개를 돌릴 수 없었다. 엄격하고 꼿꼿한, 완벽한 제다이. 그는 바로 몇 시간 전에 아나킨에게 고환까지 파묻을 기세로 깊숙이 추삽질했…그는 정신을, 제 몸을 통제하려 애썼지만, 얼굴이 붉어지고 흥분이 제 안을 휘젓기 시작하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 갑작스런 불편을 숨기기 위해 꼼지락거리며, 제 전 마스터의 눈동자에서 힘겹게 시선을 떼어냈다.

“나이트 스카이워커가 코러산트에 돌아온 건 오랜만이니까요. 낮은 층을 방문한 것은 더욱 오래되었고요,” 마스터 데파 빌리바가 능숙하게 분위기를 풀며 말했다. “그저 생각을 정리할 시간이 필요한 거라고 생각합니다.”

그 말에 언짢은 웅성거림이 뒤따랐다.

“정리가 되면 다시 보고를 올리는 게 어떻겠나,” 마스터 키 아디 문디가 말했다.

윈두는 보스와 아나킨, 평의회의 두 문제아들을 향해 인상을 썼다. 어째서 오비완이 저 둘, 그 중에서도 특히 아나킨과 친구인지는 기사단의 어느 누구도 이해하지 못했다. “해산하게,” 엄중한 제다이 마스터가 말했고, 아나킨은 오비완의 다 알고 있다는 시선에서 벗어나는 것에 안도해 비틀비틀 방을 나섰다.

그가 해야 할 일은 아소카를 찾는 것이다. 그녀는 그를 다시 평범한 기분으로 만들어 줄 것이다.

*

그날 밤이 되도록 그는 오비완을 피해 다니는 것에 성공했다. 아소카와 함께 격렬한 수련을 했고, 잠을 자러 그만 쿼터로 돌아왔을 즘엔 피곤함에 휘청거렸다. 꿈 없는 잠 말고는 바랄 것이 없었다.

그의 뒤로 문이 쉿- 소리를 내며 닫히자, 그는 어둠 속에 거꾸러졌다. 저 높은 곳, 코러산트의 교통 라인들로부터 희미한 황금색 빛 줄기만이 흘러 들어왔다. 방은 고요하고 텅 비어있었다. 물론 그럴 수밖에. 아나킨이 열아홉 살이 되어 그와 오비완이 코러산트로 돌아온 이후로, 그들은 쿼터를 공유하지 않는다. 그가 타투인에서 엄마를 잃고, 그와 오비완은 그녀를 구하기엔 너무 늦었던 이후로 말이다. 지오노시스와 클론 전쟁의 시작 이후로.

아나킨이 제다이 나이트가 된 이후로.

나이트가 되는 것은 그가 바라던 전부였다. 그리고 이제 그는 이렇게ㅡ대 공화국 군대의 장군. 아소카의 마스터. 오비완의 가장 신뢰하는 친구.

제다이 나이트는 제 마스터에게 성욕을 느끼지 않는다; 그를 길러준, 형제로서 사랑해준, 어떻게 보아도 이성애자인 남자에게 말이다ㅡ그래, 아나킨은 그 사실을 알고 있는데 왜냐하면 그도 새틴 크라이즈를 만나봤기 때문이다. 그녀는 오비완을 흠모했다.

한숨과 함께 그는 타바드와 튜닉과 이너셔츠를 차례대로 벗어 정돈되지 않은 침대위로 아무렇게나 던졌다.

문가에서 노크소리가 들렸다.

돌아보지도 않은 채 아나킨은 한 손을 휘저어 잠금 장치를 풀고 문을 열었다. 분명 아소카가 광선검을 돌려주러 온 것일 테다. 그는 또 그걸 트레이닝 룸에 놔둔 채 잊고 있었다.

그건 오비완이었다.

그의 마스터는 안으로 들어와, 어두운 방에 눈살을 찌푸리더니 손짓으로 아나킨이 방 한 구석에 놓아둔 나부 램프를 켰다. 그는 아나킨의 광선검을 들고 있었고, 아나킨의 벗은 상체를 보곤 익숙하게 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

저 밝은 눈동자가 그를 머리부터 발끝까지 훑자, 아나킨은 제 마스터 앞에서 헐벗은 것을 난생 처음으로 의식하고 얼굴이 빨개졌다. 그저 제 상상인 걸까 아니면 그 시선이 실제로 팔의 근육과 복부를 지나, 더 아래로 향해, 바지의 허리밴드 아래로 사라지는 체모에 잠깐 동안 머무른 걸까?

오비완이 다가오자 아나킨은 더듬거리며 뒷걸음질치다 창문 아래 놓인 책상 모서리에 등을 부딪혔다. 그는 넘어지지 않기 위해 양 손으로 책상 가장자리를 꼭 쥐었다. 블라인드는 여전히 열려있었고 코러산트의 모든 시민들에게 두 사람이 훤히 보일 것이었다.

오비완에게선 깨끗하고 따뜻한 냄새가 났다. 마치 사원의 세탁 세제와 늦은 오후의 태양처럼. 미미한, 톡 쏘는 향 또한 있었다; 그가 가장 좋아하는 차.

그의 머리카락은 완벽하게 정돈되었고 적갈색 수염은 깔끔하게 빛났다. 그의 시선이 아나킨의 얼굴을 배회해, 아나킨은 가슴팍에서부터 얼굴까지 열이 오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 너무 더웠고 오비완은 너무 가까웠다.

그는 언제나 아나킨에게 가까웠다. 전엔 의식하지 못했었다. 이젠 더 가까이 와주길 바랐다.

아나킨은 오비완의 입술에서 도무지 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 그의 성기는 바지 아래에서 흥분하기 시작했고 오, 포스여, 그는 오비완이 시선을 내리지 않기를 바랐다. 앞섬을 가려주는 타바드 없이는 명백하게 티가 날 것이다.

그리고 오비완은 너무 가까웠다. 너무나 가까웠다.

팔을 뻗어 마스터를 끌어당기고 싶은 마음을 참기 위해 아나킨의 손, 기계 손과 진짜 손 모두 등 뒤의 책상을 부서트릴 듯 움켜쥐었다.

“정말로 괜찮은 게냐, 아나킨?” 오비완이 물었다. 그의 우아한 목소리가 아나킨을 흠뻑 적셔 새로운 갈망을 불러일으켰다.

아나킨은 몸을 떨었다. 그의 성기가 펄떡거리며 더욱 뻣뻣하게 섰다. 지난 이틀간의 기억이 가차없이 그를 휩쓸었다. _양 손은 책상에 올리렴. 뒤 돌아서 얌전히 박혀야지, 아이야._

“괜찮아요,” 오비완과의 거리를 벌리기 위해 몸을 틀며 그는 거칠게 쉰 목소리로 말했다. 그저 오비완의 존재만으로, 그토록 평범한 것으로 이렇게나 빠르게 흥분한 것에 수치심이 타올랐다; 스스로의 자제력에. 오비완은 이런 대접을 받아선 안됐다.

그러나 그가 슬그머니 옆걸음질 치려 할 때 오비완은 그의 앞으로 다가와, 서로의 몸이 거의 닿았고, 아나킨의 발기한 성기는 오비완의 로브와 그 옷감 너머 사타구니의 온기를 스쳤다. 옷자락이 그의 귀두를 긁어 내린 건 아주 순간이었지만, 아나킨은 이미 너무나 흥분해있었고 모든 감각에 너무나 열려있었고, 그의 몸은 무언가가, 무엇이든 너무 간절해서 그는 작은 신음이 튀어나오는 것을 막지 못했다.

아나킨이 몸을 떨자 오비완은 한 손을 그의 이마에 얹었다. “낯빛은 붉고 눈동자가 흐린데,” 굳은살 박힌 손가락들로 아나킨의 머리카락을 옆으로 쓸어주며, 그의 마스터는 걱정스레 말했다. “아프지 않은 것이 확실하니?” 잠깐의 정적. “그리고 네 광선검을 잃어버렸더구나, 또 말이지.” 장난스러운 비난에도 염려가 섞여있었다.

부끄러움과 체념에 아나킨은 눈을 감고 고개를 흔들었다. 여기서 무사히 빠져나갈 방법은 없었다. 그저 오비완이 가까이 있다는 이유만으로 그는 발기했고, 그의 몸은 여전히…그게 뭐든 간에 그의 체내에 있는 혼합물의 영향을 받고 있었다.

오비완이 한걸음을 더 내디뎌, 아나킨의 눈을 들여다보고 열이 있는 건 아닌지 확인하려는 듯 했다. 그들의 몸은 이제 꼭 맞닿아, 아나킨은 흥분으로 머리가 빙빙 돌았다. 그는 오비완의 어깨에 고개를 떨궜고, 마스터의 손을 붙들고 맞닿은 몸 사이로 끌어당겨 손바닥을 제 꺼덕이는 성기에 세게 눌렀다.

“제발요, 마스터,” 오비완의 손에 욱신거리는 성기를 문지르기 위해 허리를 움직이며, 갈라진 목소리로 그는 애원했다. “죄송해요, 죄송해요.” 그리고, “제발요.”

오비완이 손을 홱 뺐지만 아나킨의 골반은 계속 앞으로 움직여, 오비완의 골반, 그의 사타구니에 허릿짓을 했다. 오비완은 입을 딱 벌렸고 거칠게 몸을 떼어내 아나킨에게서 멀어졌다.

다리가 젤리처럼 흐물흐물해져 아나킨은 바닥에 무릎으로 떨어졌다. 그 상태로 몸을 기울여 오비완의 앞섬에 얼굴을 문대며, 한 손은 제 바지 속으로 들어가 미친 듯이 성기를 쥐고 흔들기 시작했다. 조금만, 조금만 하면.

“아나킨!” 오비완의 목소리는 날카롭고 숨가빴다. “당장 그만두거라!” 그의 어조에 아나킨은 끙끙거렸다. 그 목소리는 그에게 새로운 갈망을 불지폈지만, 손가락은 움직임을 멈췄다. “네 몸에 상처가 나잖니,” 오비완이 조금은 진정된 어조로 말했다. 그는 양손으로 아나킨의 팔뚝을 쥐고 그를 일으켜 세웠다.

아나킨의 손은 여전히 바지 속에서 제 성기를 단단히 쥐고 있었다. 그는 오비완의 시선이 그리로 향하는 것을 느꼈고, 남자의 뺨이 분홍빛으로 달아오르는 것을 보고는, 다시 느릿하게 성기를 흔들기 시작했다. 전율이 척추를 따라 흐르고 갈망은 아랫배 가득히 고였다.

포스여, 정말로 오비완이 앞에 있자 이건 백만 배는 더 강렬했다.

“그만두렴,” 오비완이 다시 한번 말하며 집중할 때의 습관으로 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “저 아래에서 뭘 먹었지?”

시선을 피하기 위해 마스터의 어깨에 다시 고개를 묻자 남자의 미친 듯이 뛰는 맥박이 느껴졌다.

“뭘 먹었어?!” 오비완이 강하게 물었다. 그의 목소리에 명령조가 섞였다.

다시 성기를 문지르며 아나킨은 전율했다. 너무나 가까웠다, 이미 다 와있었다. 그저 조금만 더. “제발요, 마스터,” 그는 쉰 목소리로 엉망으로 애원했다. “저는, 제가 필요한 건…” 성기를 흔들며, 다른 손으론 오비완의 로브를 꽉 쥔 채, 그의 목소리가 잦아들었다.

그의 마스터는 한참을 아무 말이 없었고 아나킨은 한시도 멈추지 않는 오비완의 머릿속이 선택지를 재는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 다시 온 몸으로 매달리며, 어쩌면 그것이 유일한 전략이라고 그는 몽롱하게 생각했다. 아나킨, 제 자신 말이다.

마치 쭉 늘어난 와이어가 툭 끊어지는 것처럼, 오비완이 포기하는 순간을 그는 감지했다. “네게 뭐가 필요한 건지 알고 있다,” 아나킨의 귓가에 입술을 스치며 그의 마스터가 중얼거렸다.

그는 아나킨을 침대로 이끌어, 그를 부드럽게 밀어 눕히고는 위에 올라탔다.

아나킨의 눈은 휘둥그랬고, 심장은 목구멍에 차 올랐고, 쓸모 없는 단어들만 입술에 걸렸지만, 오비완은 그 어떤 말도 뱉을 기회조차 주지 않았다. “손은 머리 위로 올리렴,” 오비완이 아나킨의 살갗 위로 속삭였다. 아나킨은 성기를 쥐고 있던 손을 놓고 팔을 위로 뻗어, 제 마스터의 눈 앞에 깊게 휜 허리, 맨 가슴과 복부를 완벽하게 드러냈다. 저를 내려다보는 오비완의 시선을 느꼈다.

오비완은 아나킨의 바지를 끌어내렸다. “엉덩이 들고,” 그가 명령했고, 아나킨은 순종해, 오비완이 바지를 무릎 아래로 내리면서 제 불그레한 성기가 튀어 오르는 것을 지켜봤다.

그를 바라보는 오비완의 시선은 굶주려있었다. 아나킨은 이미 프리컴을 흘리고 있었고 제가 오래 참지 못할 것임을 알았다.

“마스터,” 그가 속삭이자 동공이 완전히 팽창한 오비완의 눈동자가 홱 들려 그를 마주했다. 그의 마스터는 다시 그의 위에 올라타, 한 손은 아나킨의 머리 위로 그의 양 손목을 쥐었고, 다른 손은 프리컴을 윤활제 삼아 아나킨의 성기를 감쌌다.

그는 성기를 쥔 손을 움직이기 시작했다. 강하고, 느리고, 완벽하게. 그의 목소리는 아나킨의 머릿속에서 신의 음성 같았다. “가도 좋아, 아나킨. 거의 다 왔잖니.”

쿼터엔 아나킨의 헐떡이는 숨소리와, 오비완의 속삭임과, 아나킨의 성기를 쥔 오비완의 손이 내는 음란하고 추잡한 소리가 전부였다. 그들의 본드를 타고 아나킨의 머릿속에서 오비완의 목소리가 메아리 쳤다. _싸도 돼, 괜찮단다, 아이야._

그리고 아나킨은 순종했다.

*

비가 내리는 어두운 날에 그는 깼다.

오비완은 거기 없었다.

그는 단정한 옷차림에 침대에 바르게 누워있었고, 모든 것을 생생한 꿈으로 치부할 수도 있었다. 흐물흐물한 사지와 제 깨끗한 몸만 아니었다면 말이다.

오비완이 후에 그의 몸을 닦아주었다. 그는 희미하게나마 그걸 기억했다; 따뜻한 젖은 천으로 아나킨의 사타구니를 닦고 전 파다완을 깨끗이 씻기면서도, 마스터의 후회와 자책이 둘 사이의 포스에 뜨겁게 타올랐었다.

이대로 오비완을 다시 마주해야 한다는 생각에 그는 신음했다. 어제 제가 얼마나 자제력을 잃고 사실상 마스터를 성추행 했는지 그는 똑똑히 기억했다.

그 멍청한 갈망 혼합물이 그의 온 몸을 잠식하고 통제력을 빼앗은 것만 같았다. 평상시라고 해서 그가 통제력의 고수인 것도 아닌데 말이다!

침대 옆 아나킨의 데이터패드 위에 짧은 메모가 쓰여있었다.

_아나킨, 평의회 회의가 있어 부름을 받았다. 내가 돌아오면 이야기하자._

아나킨은 곧장 공황상태에 빠졌다. 그런 정면돌파에서 제가 살아남을 수 없다는 것은 자명했다.

그는 침대에서 몸을 굴려 오비완이 준비해둔 게 분명한 깨끗한 튜닉과 타바드를 서둘러 걸치고, 제 광선검을 쥐고 문을 나섰다.

아소카가 그 앞을 지키고 있었다. 그녀는 복도 한가운데에 양반다리를 하고 앉아 명상을 하고 있었다. 집중과 제어를 돕는 블록들 몇 개가 그녀 주변의 공중을 떠다녔다. 복도 끝 창가에서 빗소리가 부드럽게 울렸다.

“좋은 아침이에요, 마스터,” 그녀는 눈도 뜨지 않고 말했다.

아나킨은 살짝 긴장해, 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 그녀의 어조는 오비완의 것과 완벽하게 똑같았다. 불허.

“그렇구나?” 그는 말꼬리를 올리며 얼버무렸다. 제가 그녀보다 빠르게 달릴 기운이 있을까 고민했다.

“마스터는 오늘 침대에서 쉬어야 한다고 마스터 오비완께서 말씀하셨어요. 몸이 좋지 않다면서요.” 그녀는 눈을 떠 루미나라에게서 배운 것이 분명한, 엄격한 시선을 그에게 고정했다. 루미나라는 아나킨에게 저런 눈빛을 보내는데 달인이었다. 아소카는 떠다니는 블록들을 한 손에 불러모았다.

그녀는 정말로 많이 성장했다.

“사원 밖에 나가는 것도 아닌데 뭘,” 아나킨은 거리낌없이 거짓말했다. 얘가 얼마나 알고 있지? 오비완이 어디까지 말한 거지?

“전 전부 다 알아요,” 아소카가 곧장 단호하게 말했다; 그건 아나킨의 쉴드 상태가 좆같음과, 오비완은 그녀에게 그저 아나킨이 방 안에 있어야 한다는 것만 말해줬음을 확인시켜주었다.

“뭐, 내 어린 파다완아,” 아나킨은 한 팔을 휘저어 거리를 재어보며 호기롭게 말했다. “네가 전부 다 알고 있다면, 내가 꼭 가야 하는 곳이 있다는 것도 알겠지. 이건 아주 중요한 일이라고.”

“아하,” 아소카는 따분하게 대꾸했다. “그게 뭔데요?” 그녀는 전혀 넘어오지 않은 것이 분명했다.

아나킨은 다른 방법이 없음을 알았다. 그는 달렸다.

그는 기록적인 시간 만에 로디아인의 낮은 시설에 도착했고, 남자의 앞에 서고 나서야 제가 돈을 한 푼도 가져오지 않았음을 깨달았다. “하나만 있으면 돼,” 그가 고함지르자 목소리가 사방에 부딪혀 벽을 마구 흔들었다.

아니, 그의 목소리가 아니다. 그건 포스였다. 아나킨의 자제력이 너무 가늘어 포스가 그의 손아귀에서 빠져나가고 있었다.

“돈이 없인, 마약도 없어.” 흔들리는 벽을 조심스럽게 곁눈질하면서도, 로디아인은 딱딱하게 말했다.

“이건 마약이 아니야!” 아나킨이 외쳤다. “이건 그냥ㅡ그냥…어떤 합성물이야.”

로디아인은 아나킨을 덜 떨어진 놈 보듯 쳐다봤다. “돈이 없인, _합성물도_ 없어,” 그는 똑똑히 말했다.

그러나 아나킨은 이 진저리 나는 생명체 뒤에 나란히 진열된, 작은 형광분홍색 유리병들을 볼 수 있었다. 그저 하나가 필요할 뿐이다. 딱 하나. 오비완이 평의회 회의에서 돌아왔을 때 맨 정신으로 마주할 수 있게 말이다. 더는 마스터에게 몸을 내던지지 않을 수 있게 말이다.

딱 한 병만 더 마시면, 피부 아래를 떠다니는 이 쉼 없는, 이름없는 에너지를 전부 소모해 가라앉힐 수 있을 것이다.

으르렁거리며, 그는 광선검을 켜 로디아인을 향해 겨눴다. “당장 하나를 내놔! 지금 당장!” 그리고 그를 둘러싼 벽들은 먼지를 일으키며 금이 가기 시작했다.

그는 아마도 3층 정도를 올라가 비틀비틀 더러운 술집에 들어섰다. 정오에 가까웠고, 술집은 거의 비어있었다; 시끄럽고 거슬리는 음악을 배경으로 가모리안 바텐더가 뭉그적뭉그적 더러운 행주로 카운터를 닦고 있었다.

아나킨은 그를 무시한 채, 그의 외침도 무시한 채, 남자 화장실로 휘청거리는 걸음을 옮겨 문을 잠그고 _갈망_ 한 병을 단숨에 전부 비웠다. 변기에 털썩 주저 앉자, 힘없는 손가락 사이로 텅 빈 유리병이 미끄러져 바닥에서 산산조각 났다. 흥분이 다시 한번 그를 가득 채워, 안도감에 그의 숨이 턱 막혔고 고개가 뒤로 넘어갔다.

오비완은 세면대에 그를 짓누르고, 뒤에 서서 한 손으론 아나킨의 성기를 쥔 채 느릿하게 그의 안에 추삽질 했다. _너를 좀 보렴, 아나킨,_ 그의 마스터가 말했다. _네가 얼마나 완벽한지 봐._

그리고 아나킨은 의식을 잃었다.

*

몇 분 후 혹은 며칠 후, 그는 부드러운 빛 속에서 사원 의무실의 차분한 공기를 마시며 깨어났고 좆 됐음을 깨달았다.

몸을 움직이려 하자마자 근육에 고통이 솟구쳤다. 어쨌거나 그는 이를 악물고 움직여 가까스로 고개를 돌리는 데에 성공했다. 침상 옆 의자에 아소카가 앉아있었다. 그녀의 안색은 창백하고 피곤해 보였지만, 그가 깨어난 것을 발견하고 그녀는 눈에 띄게 환해졌다.

“좀 어때요, 마스터?” 서둘러 의자 앞쪽으로 걸터앉아 몸을 기울이며 그녀는 물었다. 지난 몇 달 새에 그녀는 정말 많이 자랐다.

아나킨은 고개를 젓고 침을 삼키려 애썼다. “오비완은 어디 있어?” 그의 목소리는 꺽꺽 갈라졌다. “그는 괜찮아?”

잠깐 동안 아소카는 우스꽝스럽게도 입을 딱 벌렸다. 그리고는 저러다 다치지 싶을 만큼 세게 눈을 굴리더니 의자에 똑바로 앉아 팔짱을 꼈다. “마스터 오비완은 괜찮으세요,” 그녀는 맥없이 말했다. 체념한 목소리로. “진짜로요,” 그녀는 덧붙였지만, 아나킨을 안심시키기 위해서라기보단 부아가 난 것 같았다.

“왜 그러는데?” 그는 욱신거리는 관자놀이를 무시한 채 그녀에게 집중하려 애쓰며 물었다. 무슨 일이 있었는지는 물을 것도 없었다. 로디아인이 옳았고 제가 멍청했음을, 갈망은 마약이고 저는 과다복용을 할 때까지 머저리처럼 그걸 멈추지 못했음을 굳이 물을 필요도 없었다.

그래, 그는 의무실에서 눈을 뜨자마자 그것을 홀로 깨달았다. 정말 감사하기도 하지.

“두 사람이 서로에 대해 투덜거리는 건 정말이지,” 약이 오른 동시에 애정을 담아 그녀는 말했다: 마치 그녀의 마스터들이 못된 짓을 하다 걸린 어린애들인 냥 말이다. 제가 그녀에게 연장자를 존중하는 법을 가르치는 데에 실패한 것이 분명했다.

물론 현재 그의 곤경으로 보아, 제가 존중을 받아 마땅한지는 확신할 수 없었지만.

하지만 오비완은 저와 달랐다.

“그는 어디 있어?” 한쪽 입꼬리가 올라가고 그 다음엔 반대쪽 입꼬리가 올라가, 결국에 온 얼굴로 씩 웃고 마는 아소카에게 인상을 쓰며 그는 물었다. 그녀는 절레절레 고개를 흔들었다.

“이번엔 정말로 안 좋았어요, 마스터,” 그녀가 말했다.

아나킨의 얼굴이 활활 타올랐다. “무모한 멍청함을 주워먹은 걸 말하는 거라면, 뭐…네 말이 맞아.” 이번에 그의 얼굴은 부끄러움으로 달아올랐다.

아소카는 대수롭지 않게 한 손을 휘저었다. “그니까 마스터가 사고를 쳐서 죽을뻔하면, 마스터 오비완과 제가 마스터를 찾아내서 직접 죽이는 거요?” 그녀는 요약했다. “이젠 일상이죠.”

아나킨은 끙 소리를 냈다. “그냥 무슨 일이 있었는지 말해줘.”

아소카의 얼굴에서 미소가 사라졌다. 한 순간 그녀는 길을 잃고 겁에 질린 아이처럼 보였고, 아나킨은 죄책감이 그를 좀먹는 것을 느꼈다. “마스터가 과다복용 했어요,” 그녀는 딱 잘라 말했다. “마스터가 그 _멍청한_ 마약을 과다복용 했고 마스터 오비완께선 거의 이성을 잃으셨어요.”

아나킨은 새파래졌다.

아소카는 무자비하게 이어갔다. “마스터 오비완께선 곧바로 느끼셨어요, 바로 그 순간에 말이에요. 그는 마스터를 찾으려고 제정신이 아니었어요. 그냥 달리기 시작하셨죠. 저는 쫓아가기도 버거웠어요.”

그녀는 회상에 몰두해 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “마스터를 발견한 건 마스터 보스셨어요. 두 사람이 지냈던 아파트로 돌아가서, 마스터에게 _갈망_을 판 로디아인을 추적했고, 그 술집까지 마스터를 추적하셨죠.” 그녀는 마른침을 삼켰다. “오비완은 마스터가 버텨낼 수 있을지 확신하지도 못하셨어요.”

그녀는 자세를 고쳐, 팔을 뻗어 그의 손을 강철 같은 힘으로 쥐었다. 다행히도 그건 그의 기계 손이었다. “우린 마스터를 109층의 사원 외부 의료소로 데려갔고 가까스로 안정시킬 수 있었어요.” 그녀는 맹렬하게 그를 응시했다. “지금 마스터 오비완께선 다시 아래에 내려가계세요. 마스터 루미나라와 마스터 보스도 함께요.”

“뭣 하러?” 대체 뭐 때문에 오비완이 그 역겨운 곳으로 돌아가길 원했단 말인가?

아소카의 미소는 이를 드러낸, 복수의 약속에 더 가까웠다. “마스터 오비완이잖아요? 그분은 마스터에게 약을 판 놈과 그 관련자들을 하나하나 끝까지 뒤쫓아서 정의를 되찾으실 거에요.” 그녀가 ‘정의’를 말할 때 그건 꼭 오비완이 놈들을 완전히 자근자근 짓밟아버릴 계획이라는 것처럼 들렸다. 그건 절대로 제 마스터답지 않았으므로 아나킨의 착각일 것이다.

“적어도 루미나라와 보스가 그를 보호하러 함께 가긴 했네,” 쇠약해진 제 몸이 다시 잠으로 끌어당기는 것을 느끼며, 그는 웅얼거렸다.

아소카의 냉혹하고 즐거운 웃음소리를 끝으로 그는 잠들었다. 그것과 그녀의 마지막 말. “마스터들께서 보호하러 간 사람은 마스터 오비완이 아니에요.”

*

아나킨의 몸에서 마약이 완전히 사라지는 데에는 한 달이 꼬박 걸렸다. 의무실 건너편 천 개 분수의 방에서 들려오는 소리들을 들으며, 우아한 소용돌이 무늬가 새겨진 의무실의 아치형 천장만 바라보는, 그리고 제 인생의 지나온 선택들을 곱씹어보는 한 달.

아소카는 주기적으로 방문해 오비완의 지도 아래 그녀의 성과들을 알려주었다. 루미나라도 코러산트에 올 때면 꼭 들러서 전쟁이 어떻게 진행되고 있는지 이야기했다. 심지어 한번은 보스도 와서, 아나킨의 어깨를 세게 내리치고는 도대체 아나킨이 무엇을 그토록 갈망했길래 제다이의 의지도 그 마약의 유혹에 상대가 되질 않았는지 캐내려고 애썼다.

제 위에 올라탄, 갈망으로 깊어진 눈을 한 오비완을 떠올리자 익숙한 열망이 아랫배에 가득히 차오르는 것을 느끼며, 아나킨은 침울하게 담요들을 응시했다. 그리고 보스에게 그저 멍청한 환상이었을 뿐이라고 딱 잘라 말했다. 절대로 불가능한 일이라고.

그러나 그가 생각했던 것 이상으로 제 표정이 드러난 모양이었다. 아니면 그의 쉴드가 여전히 좆같거나. 왜냐하면 보스가 이 말을 할 때 평상시답지 않은 동정심을 담고 있었기 때문이다, “부딪혀보기 전까진 결코 알 수 없는 법이야, 스카이워커.” 아나킨이 깜짝 놀라 고개를 들자 그는 덧붙였다, “이번엔 마약 없이 말이지.”

아나킨의 충격과 공포가 어찌나 생생했는지, 그의 표정을 본 보스는 허리를 수그린 채 허벅지를 찰싹거리며 요란하게 웃기 시작했다. “케노비는 _나한테_ 비밀을 숨기는데 언제나 형편없었어,” 약이 오른 아나킨에게 그는 말했다. “그리고 너희가 공유하는 그 파다완 녀석은 유달리 널 보호하려 들더구나. 지난번 케노비를 보러 갔을 때 그 애한테 거의 머리를 물어뜯길 뻔 했다고.”

_꼬시다,_ 아나킨은 생각했고, 이다음 아소카를 만나면 특별히 더 꽉 안아줘야겠다고 결심했다. 그녀는 골칫거리를 보면 놓치는 법이 없고 보스는 걸어 다니는 두통덩어리였다.

“오해하신 거에요,” 아나킨은 가능한 한 엄숙하게 말했다. “그건 그냥 마약이 제 머릿속을 망가뜨렸던 거고ㅡ,” 보스의 노골적인 불신의 표정에 그는 서둘러 덧붙였다, “게다가, 오비완은 제다이에요ㅡ제다이 _마스터_라고요. 그는 일생을 기사단에 바쳤어요. 그는 저를ㅡ혹은 _어느 누구도_ 그런 식으로 생각하지 않아요.”

보스는 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “제다이 마스터,” 그는 숨소리처럼 중얼거렸다. 그리고는 큰 소리로, “우린 탐구자들이지, 성자가 아니란다, 꼬맹아,” 오비완이 가장 좋아하는 제다이 격언을 읊었다. “우린 완벽을 추구하지. 설령 그것을 결코 찾을 수 없대도 말이야. 오비완은 그 분야에 있어서 최고이고 내 기준엔 꼬장꼬장하기까지 해. 하지만 그에게도 나약함이 있고, 그의_ 갈망_ 역시 다른 이들과 다르지 않아.”

그는 아나킨을 고발하듯 그의 코앞에 손가락질했다. “너, 꼬맹이, 네가 그의 가장 커다란 나약함이다.” 그는 한 손으로 꾀죄죄한 얼굴을 문질렀다. “난 그 옛날 새틴 일까지 다 지켜봤었는데도 하는 말이야.”

아나킨은 부루퉁했다. 달리 그의 기분을 표현할 말이 없었다. 누가 그의 면전에서 그걸 지적한다면 주먹을 꽂아줄 테지만. “전 그의 _나약함이_ 되고 싶지 않아요,” 다리를 덮은 담요를 꽉 움켜쥐며 그는 말했다. 보카라 체가 환자들을 살피러 돌아다니고 있었으므로 그는 목소리를 낮췄다. 그녀는 아나킨이 조금이라도 무리하는 것에 특히나 무섭게 굴었다.

보스는 재미있어했다. 아나킨은 그의 불쾌한 목소리에서 그걸 들을 수 있었다. “나약함, 통제력을 잃게 하는 것, 앞으로 나아가게 하는 가장 커다란 동기, 그가 그나마 덜 뻣뻣한 멍청이로 바뀐 이유…그가 내가 아는 가장 현명한, 가장 훌륭한 제다이가 될 수 있었던 이유.”

아나킨의 고개가 번쩍 들려, 충격에 빠져 퀸란을 바라봤다.

“내가 아니라 그가 직접 한 말들이란다, 꼬맹아.” 그의 눈은 깊고 총명했고, 처음으로 아나킨은 그 속에서 고난에서 얻은 지혜를 보았다. ‘마스터’의 칭호를 갖게 한 강인한 의지를. “너를 알게 된 것이 그의 인생에서 가장 커다란 특권이었다고 그는 말했지. 네 선생이었고 이제 네 친구이기에 그가 더 나은 사람, 더 나은 _제다이가_ 되었다고 말이야.”

아나킨은 그 어떤 말도 믿을 수 없었다. “그런 말을 했을 리 없어요,” 그는 말했다. 그 목소리는 제 것이 아닌 것만 같았다.

보스는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “케노비는 때때로 생각을 읽을 수 없는 사람이지만 넌 누구보다도 그를 잘 알잖니. 어째서 네가 그걸 보지 못하는지 모르겠구나. 너희 그 꼬맹이는 아주 분명하게 보던데.”

마스터 체가 그들을 향해 인상을 쓰더니 성큼성큼 걸어오기 시작했다. 보스는 허겁지겁 아나킨의 침대에서 일어나, 그게 기사단의 가장 뛰어난 힐러 때문이 아닌 척하며 허세부리듯 로브의 주름을 탁탁 폈고, 재빨리 덧붙였다, “아무튼, 내가 한 말들 잘 생각해.”

“또 보자, 꼬맹이,” 그리고는 꽁지 빠지게 도망쳤다.

아나킨은 보스의 말을 생각해봤지만 맞는 것 같진 않았다. 그는 보스의 말을 생각했다ㅡ마침내 풀려나 의무실을 나오자, 오비완이 그를 쿼터까지 데려다 주려고 기다리고 있었을 때에. 그의 마스터는 다정하고 장난스러웠지만, 언제나처럼 거리를 유지했다.

그는 보스의 말을 생각했다ㅡ마침내 임무에 나가도 좋다고 허락을 받고 제다이 스타파이터에 다시 한번 앉아, 오비완과 함께 분리주의진영 배틀드로이드들을 쳐부수고 레졸루트호의 브릿지에서 전투를 지휘하던 아소카의 잔소리를 들을 때에.

그녀는 제다이 승급시험을 치를 준비가 거의 되었다.

그는 보스의 말을 생각했다ㅡ그와 오비완이 임무로 떠난 아우터림의 행성들에서 전투에 임할 때마다, 그들이 함께 포스에 녹아 내릴 때에. 서로의 움직임을 이어가며 그들의 생각과 감정은 융합돼, 그들은 마치 한 몸처럼 싸우고 서로의 등을 지키고 적진을 치명적으로 휩쓸었다.

그는 보스의 말을 생각했고 그럴 때면, 제 마스터가 예상치 못한 순간 저를 덮쳐주길 바라는 열망과 익숙한 갈망을 느꼈다. 때때로 깊은 밤중에, 상대적으로 혼자일 수 있는 화장실에서, 팔꿈치 안쪽에 얼굴을 묻고 억눌린 신음을 뱉으며 한 손에 성기를 쥐고 조심스럽게, 그리고는 그다지 조심스럽지 않게 자위도 했다.

그러나 그건 결코 예전 같지 않았다. 그는 거의 자위하지 않았지만 어쩌다 하고 날 때면 흉골 아래 공허함만 남았다.

피부 아래를 윙윙거리며 그를 불안정하고 초조하게 만드는 그 감각은 점점 자라나기만 했다. 어느 날의 브리핑에서 그는 제가 공격 계획을 듣는 대신에 오비완의 입술, 그의 광대의 굴곡, 그가 트루퍼들에게 짓는 미소를 빤히 쳐다보고 있는 것을 발견했다.

또 어느 때의 전투에서 그는 제가 주변을 경계하는 대신에 오비완의 우아한 동작을 감탄하며 바라보고 있는 것을 발견했다. 그 대가로 옆구리에 블라스터를 맞았다.

그는 절대로 차분히 앉아있을 수 없었고, 오비완을 향한 그의 말들은 의도보다 예민하고 날카로워졌고, 그가 정의할 수 없는 긴장감은 무겁기만 했고, 자제력은 그를 채워주지 못했다.

아소카조차도 그를 피하기 시작했고, 장군에게 숨쉴 공간을 주라고 렉스가 501대대에게 경고하는 것까지 그는 들었다.

그러나 오비완의 청회색 시선은 그 어느 때보다도 그에게 고정돼, 분석하고, 가늠하고, 재어보았다. 아나킨은 그게 너무도 싫었다.

“아나킨!” 콤 너머로 그의 마스터가 날카롭게 외쳤다. 그들은 분리주의자들이 들끓는 더그들의 고향, 말라스테어에 있었다. 지난주 팰퍼틴 의장은 이 우주에서 가장 공포스러운 짐승 중 하나인 그 유명한 질로 비스트에게 죽임을 당했다. 의장은 마스터 윈두의 완고한 반발에도 불구하고 짐승을 코러산트로 데려왔고, 그건 감금에서 탈출해 극장가와 공관지구를 광란하듯 지나 곧장 팰퍼틴에게로 향했다.

에일라 세큐라와 마스터 요다가 짐승을 막기 위해 애썼지만, 그들은 제때에 도착하지 못했고 팰퍼틴은 그대로 잡아 먹히고 말았다.

의회는 짐승의 처형을 주장했지만 마스터 윈두와 제다이는 들은 척도 않았다. 아나킨조차도 그 짐승을 탓할 순 없다고 생각했다. 그들은 짐승을 다시 말라스테어에 풀어주었다ㅡ비록 더그들은 거기에 질색했지만. 그리고 어떤 이유에선지 분리주의자들은 이걸 빌미로 공화국에 충실한 이 행성을 침공했다.

그래서 그들은 지금 이곳에 있었다. 그리고 아나킨은 또 자리를 벗어나있었다.

아나킨이 가까스로 추적자들을 날려버렸지만, 이미 오비완의 스타파이터 쉴드는 갈가리 찢어졌고 그의 R4에서는 연기가 나기 시작했다. 그의 마스터의 분노는 본드를 타고 밝게 타올랐다. “대체 머리를 어디다 두고 다니는 게냐, 아나킨!” 너무 화나서 이게 공개 통신이라는 것도 잊은 채 오비완이 고함쳤다.

그래도 싸다는 것을, 그보다 더한 말을 들어도 싸다는 것을 아나킨은 알고 있었다. 씹, 그는 엉망이었다. “죄송해요, 마스터,” 울적하고 자기혐오로 벌집이 돼 그는 말했다.

오비완은 한참을, 아주 한참을 아무 말도 없었지만 결국 지친, 성난, 단념한 한숨을 내쉬었다. “나중에 이야기하자. 지금은 그냥ㅡ내 옆에 있어, 아나킨.”

아나킨의 피부 아래 그 초조한 긴장감은 극한에 달했다. 그는 어떻게든 그걸 덜어내고 거기서 벗어나고 싶었지만 방법을 몰랐다. 그리고 점점 더 심해지기만 했다. 전투와 싸움은 잠시나마 그걸 잊게 해줬으나 이젠 그걸로도 충분하지가 않았다. 그 빌어먹을 마약 이후로 어떤 것도 충분하지가 않았다.

안개 속을 헤매는 기분이었지만 그는 가까스로 남은 전투를 버텨낼 수 있었다. 샤워를 하고, 옷을 갈아입고, 오비완의 콤을 기다렸다. 그는 셔틀을 타고 네고시에이터호로 넘어갔다. 스닙스도 오랜만에 코디를 만나고 싶다며 그와 함께했다.

그는 오비완의 집무실 문을 두드리고는 그 세련된 목소리가 “들어오렴, 아나킨,”이라고 말할 때까지 기다렸고, 제 손바닥이 땀으로 흠뻑 젖은 것을 보았다.

씨발. 이건 잘 되지 않을 것이다.

오비완은 이 비좁은 곳에 겨우 우겨 넣은 책상 뒤에 앉은 채 흘깃 시선을 들었다. 그의 공간은 언제나처럼 세심하게 정돈되어있었다. 그의 마스터가 꼬박꼬박 보고서를 작성해 정리하는 것을 아나킨은 부러워하는 동시에 조금은 성가셔하곤 했다.

저 청회색 눈동자는 밝고, 예리하고, 헤아렸고, 아나킨은 문득 감각이 사라진 입술에 마른침을 삼켰다.

“들어와서 문을 닫거라, 아나킨,” 오비완이 말했다. 좁은 공간에 문이 저절로 잠기는 소리가 크게 울렸다.

아나킨은 제 마스터와의 거리를 최대한 벌리려고 애쓰며 닫힌 문에 등을 기대고, 양 손바닥을 그 서늘한 표면에 갖다 댔다.

오비완은 팔꿈치로 책상에 기대, 양손을 깍지 끼고 아나킨의 얼굴에서부터 온몸을 훑어보았다. 방 안의 공기가 전부 빨아들여진 기분에 속으로 욕설을 내뱉으며, 아나킨은 제 성기가 흥미를 갖고 꿈틀거리는 것을 느꼈다.

“괜찮으냐고 묻고 싶지만, 아나킨, 네가 거짓말이나 할 거란 걸 우리 둘 다 알고 있지,” 오비완이 말했다. 그는 무언가 결단을 내린 것처럼 보였다. 그는 의자를 뒤로 밀어 책상에서 방향을 돌렸다.

“이리 오거라, 아나킨,” 그는 말했다. 명령했다.

아나킨은 명치에 주먹이 꽂힌 기분이었다. 그가 겨우 할 수 있었던 건 한참 후에야 목 졸린 목소리로, “뭐라고요?”

마주한 오비완의 시선은 흔들림 없이 확고했다. “이리 오거라,” 그는 다시 한번 말했다. “부디, 당장.”

스스로를 막을 수 없어, 아나킨은 움직였다. 문에서 몸을 떼어내, 오비완에게로 걸어가, 남자의 앞에 무릎으로 떨어졌다. 제가 바지의 안감을 물들이며 발기해있음을, 완전히 발기해있음을 그는 깨달았다.

살짝 벌어진 입술, 머리카락은 이마에 흘러내린 채로 오비완은 그를 내려다봤다. “너를 좀 보렴,” 그는 중얼거렸다, “이렇게나 발정이 나서는.”

아나킨은 오비완의 허벅지 위에 뺨을 기댔고, 마스터의 손이 머리카락을 쓸어주는 것을 느꼈다. 제 성기를 만지고 싶었지만 오비완이 허락하지 않을 거란 걸 알았다, 그냥 _알았다_. 아직은.

“일어나서 옷을 벗으렴, 아나킨,” 오비완이 마침내, 부드럽게, 여지없이 말했다.

아나킨은 제가 무슨 정신으로 움직였는지도 알 수 없었다. 그가 아는 것이라곤 한 순간 제가 오비완의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 있었고 다음 순간, 다음 순간, 그는 벌거벗은 채, 옅게 난 음모 사이로 자랑스레 솟은 성기를 꺼덕이며, 오비완의 숨김없이 음미하는 시선에 얼굴로, 가슴팍으로 열기가 오르는 것을 느꼈다. 두 다리가 형편없이 떨려 그는 오비완의 허벅지 위에 올라타는 것도 겨우 해냈다. 오비완이 그의 안에 손가락을 미끄러뜨려ㅡ오일을 입힌 채로, 한 개, 두 개, 세 개ㅡ그의 몸을 열 동안 그는 허릿짓을 멈출 수 없었고, 그의 성기는 오비완의 눈부시게 깨끗한 튜닉에 가느다란 정액의 얼룩을 남겼다.

이건 그가 마약으로 꾸었던 그 어떤 꿈보다도 자극적이었다. 오비완은 그의 모든 곳을 만지고, 성기를 쓸고, 살갗 위로 칭찬을 노래하며, 훨씬 오랫동안, 훨씬 완벽한 전희 이후에야 마침내, 마침내, 아나킨을 들어올렸다.

그는 한쪽으로 타바드를 치우고, 엉덩이를 들어 바지를 내리고 성기를 꺼냈다. 그 모든 환상 속에서 아나킨은 한번도 그걸 제대로 보지 못했었다. 이제 그건 그의 눈 앞에, 완전히 발기해 프리컴을 흘리고 있었고, 오비완은 한 손으로 그 성기를 쥐고 아나킨의 자세를 잡아주었다. 아나킨은 천천히 내려앉아, 그를 너무도 가득 채우는 감각에 달콤하게 울었다.

오비완이 자제력을 잃기 시작한 순간을 그는 볼 수 있었다.

“손은 책상 위에 올리고 얌전히 박혀야지, 아나킨,” 그는 숨가쁜 목소리로 말했다. 저를 바라보는 오비완의 새카맣게 확장된 동공에 숭배가 담겨있어, 아나킨은 숨쉬는 법을 잊었다.

그리고 그는 순종했다. 그들은 함께 움직였다ㅡ언제나처럼 완벽하게 한 몸처럼, 조심스럽게, 그리고는 그다지 조심스럽지 않게, 오비완이 그의 안에 거칠게 추삽질하고 책상이 덜컹거리고 아나킨이 제가 무슨 소리를 하는지도 모르는 채 아무 말을 되는대로 더듬거릴 때까지. 오비완이 아나킨의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻자 수염이 까끌거렸고, 아나킨은 양팔로 제 마스터의 목에 매달렸다.

_가도 돼, 괜찮단다, 아나킨,_ 오비완이 그들의 본드로 속삭였고 아나킨은 그것이 제 기억인 건지 환각인 건지 아니면 그의 마스터가 진짜인 건지 알 수 없었다.

그는 끝의 끝에 몰려있었고, 오비완이 그와 함께였고, 그들의 본드로 인해, 포스로 인해 모든 것은 몇 배로 강렬해져 더 이상 받아들일 수 없게 되었을 때, 아나킨은 스스로를 완전히 놓아버렸다.

나중에, 나중에, 제가 오비완의 품에 안겨 안전하다는 것을 아나킨이 깨달은 후에, 오비완이 그 모든 제다이 금욕 껍데기를 뻔뻔스레 뒤집어쓰고 있었던 것을 아나킨이 자비 없이 놀리고 난 후에, 그들이 함께 씻고 오비완이 샤워기 아래에서 그가 완전히 녹아 내릴 때까지 오랄을 해준 후에, 오비완은 장난스럽게 말했다, “이제 우린 다시는 예전으로 돌아갈 수 없겠구나.”

아나킨이 조심스럽게 서로의 입술을 스쳤다.

오비완은 곧장 그를 가까이, 더 가까이, 마침내 완전하게 끌어당겨 깊숙이 입맞췄다.

아나킨은 미소 지었다. “네,” 그는 대답했다.


End file.
